


Of Stygian Twins and Frightened Civilians

by AbientEcho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Absurd, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Deranged OP children vs the world, Evil Twins, Harm to Children, Horror and Crack fusion, How Do I Tag, Just watch Naruto and Namiko curbstomp the world, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, No Romance, Psychological Horror, THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN., This Is STUPID, This story is gloom with a side of funny, Trigger Warning in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbientEcho/pseuds/AbientEcho
Summary: The Uzumaki twins are terrifying, odd, and everything in between. A stygian pair. Grotesque, prodigal opposites who took humor only in the suffering of others. To the villagers, they were as demonic as the creature halved between them.Not like the chain-wielding, telepathic freaks cared all that much, though. They'd just keep holding hands and waltz along, leaving corpses and frightened citizens in their wake..
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

_**Of Stygian Twins and Frightened Civilians** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuuden. This story is rated M for future gore, murder, extreme violence, elements of severe mental illness, etc. Please don't read if you're particularly sensitive, as this will be dark.

I am trying something new with this story, to balance humor and "horror," or rather darkness. Kind of a crack-fic, I guess? But also not really, because it will contain a lot of serious moments as well.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE….** _

_Before the Dawn._

* * *

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had two children on October Tenth, twins named Naruto and Namiko.

The Wave Child and The Maelstrom.

With each halve of the Kyuubi sealed within them soon after birth, left to their devices, the twins grow into their reputation as terror-inducing.

Naruto and Namiko were utterly, completely left to themselves.

Easily influenced children are like clay, easily shaped into anything the artist imagines.

And although the Kyuubi was granted nearly no leeway in his seal, it didn't stop him from whispering in the heads of these two babes from the moment they were made his jailor.

Growing up, the pair were inseparable. Partially because they were fused at the hip, until a surgical procedure separated them at age six.

Even after, the once conjoined twins were always together, their fingers always interlocked wherever they went. In Konohagakure, there had always been paranormal myths relating to twin children, but to many... Their folk-tales were cemented into perceived fact upon the conception of Naruto and Namiko.

Namiko and Naruto were born nearly identical, fused at the very edge of their hips. They had no shared organs or intestines, merely fused skin. Each of them had two functioning legs, and two functioning arms.

It was an extremely convenient conjoining, a stroke of luck in their otherwise unlucky lives.

They had lost their parents, each of them having given their souls to seal halves of the kyuubi into their children. Naruto received the demon's Yang half, while his sister received the Yin half. In other words, one received the darker mass of chakra, whereas the other received the lighter mass.  
Some would conclude this was where the two's slight personality differences came from, but that was mere hearsay.

At age six, the two received a life changing operation by the Third Hokage's most trusted Medic-nin.

Tsunade Senju had been the one to sever the twins, despite her hemophobia. It was a duty she felt she owed the children, as she had known their parents. Shortly after, she'd disappeared from their lives and hadn't come back since.  
This was when the children had truly begun to... change.

They had always been close, but following the procedure they were entirely too close. They would not leave each other's company, and their hands were nearly always interlocked.

Hiruzen Sarutobi reflected on all of these things as he wrote his letter, in the middle of this warm June day.

The letter read as follows:

" _Greetings, Jiraiya._

_This message reaches you to inform you of the state of your god-children, your first bi-annual update of this year. I hope this letter finds you well, my student._

_It has been two years since the twins were separated. Many things have happened since, it is rather hard to find out where to begin._

_I am happy to say that Namiko has inherited her father's prodigal skills. As for Naruto- I am unsure, the boy is far too meek and passive to truly soar in his academics. Soon, they will be entered into the academy._

_Though, I'm afraid there are many grim realities I have taken notice of._

_The twins have something of a symbiotic relationship. Truly, it has made me question whether we should have separated them in the first place. They cannot function without the other. Namiko will fly into a rage, a childish tantrum if she is taken away from her brother for very long. As for Naruto, he does not seem capable of coping without his sister either. If the time is even minutes, he gets visibly nervous, but soon after the ten minute mark he will begin to clutch his head and sob._

_It is something truly saddening to see, that they have became so co-dependent on one another. I wonder if our own lack of intervention in their early years is to blame for this. Regardless, I fear that they will have to be kept together in genin placements in years ahead._

_I'm also afraid that this is not where the trouble ends. Per my last letter, I informed you that the children were developing certain peculiarities. Said traits have only increased._

_Many civilians are afraid of the children- not for what they contain, but for who they are. Namiko always has wide eyes and the falsest smile, whereas her brother is always with a slight frown and blank eyes._

_I have also observed that they rarely blink. Along with their constant hand-holding, odd speech patterns and peculiarities in presentation, they have quite... discomforting personalities._

_Namiko is overly talkative and quite polite, but her speech.. I cannot explain it. She has no understanding of appropriate behavior, and thus she makes ghastly remarks from time to time. And always in the same, sweet monotonous voice._

_As for her brother, he rarely speaks to anyone except his sister. He does not seem to like others much. Both twins remark on how un-entertaining others are quite often._

_I have found myself wondering if the children suffer from some sort of trauma-induced mental illness. It would not surprise me, considering how rough their early years were._

_However, I know very well that neither of them would take kindly to having their minds probed. For now, I will hope that they are simply odd children and will grow out of it._

_On the lighter side, Naruto had shown an interest in trap-making, while his sister seems quite interested in everything._

_Recently, she began sewing dresses of her own. When I asked why, she said that nearby vendors are simply not up to her standard. I am of the belief that locals attempted to sell her damaged clothing, and she didn't like that. Her dresses are quite odd. They look as though they belong on a porcelain doll, and not a real girl._

_For their birthdays, I have gotten them both items they will enjoy, some of which I signed with your name. One of these is a very fine dress, which the vendor referred to as a "shortened Rococo dress." It was quite expensive, but I truly believe Namiko will adore it._

_Her brother will receive a much more traditional bell-sleeve top and wide-legged pants._

_That is all I can say for now. It would be much better for you to meet them in person. The children need more interaction so they may grow out of their peculiarities and become normal adults in the future._

_I hope you will consider visiting soon._

_Sincerely,_

_**Sarutobi Hiruzen."** _

* * *

With a hearty sigh, the elderly man signed the letter and rolled it up. On the parchment, molten wax dripped, sealing the letter shut.

Before the glob of molten wax could dry, he stamped it with a seal, making the entire letter glow for a mere moment.

A privacy seal, ensuring it could only be read by whomever it was intended towards.

In this case, Jiraiya of the Three Legendary Sannin.

Running through a series of hand seals, he summoned a small monkey forward.

"Deliver this to Jiraiya, he should be in Tanzaku Gai at the easternmost entrance the day after tomorrow." Hiruzen instructed, getting an affirmative nod as the monkey quickly leapt out the window to begin its mission.

Hiruzen swallowed, taking notice of two very familiar chakra signatures growing closer. Speak of the devils, he supposed.  
Hearing two simultaneous spiels of knocking, rattling against his wooden door, Hiruzen spoke.

"Enter!" He called, making a face feigning surprise at who stepped in.

Before him, the twins. To the left, Naruto stood. He had a gray, long bell-sleeve shirt on, with a scarlet Uzumaki crest on the left sleeve.

On the right, Namiko wore something much more extravagant. Her hands were obscured in lace gloves, while she wore a cap-sleeved dress befitting royalty. Cutting off right above the knee, the elaborate dress had a black petticoat beneath it. It was crafted from silk, tulle, and cotton alike. Something that the vendors around here simply couldn't make- let alone even think of.

The dress held the same color code as her brothers, merely with more black than gray. Tulle decorated the skirt of the dress, both on the surface and beneath it.

He was truly baffled by the craftsmanship such a dress would require.

And it was clearly made by the eight year old wearing it.

If only he could get her to focus that prodigious talent on her ninja studies, she'd be a fine kunoichi.

Taking another glance at her brother, he was as stoic and meek as ever. Judging by the fine hemlines on his top, his sister must've made that too. It was odd, how one had such a penchant for the extravagant, where the other preferred something casual.

On their faces, their expressions were the same as always. Naruto's eyes were unfocused and told nothing, while his lips rested naturally into a frown.

His sister, on the other hand. Her violet eyes were unobscured as she held her eyelids open wide. Her irises flickered around her sclera, taking in every detail of the room she stood in.

Her lips were pressed into a thin, closed-lip smile, as it always was.

"Ah, Naruto, Namiko. A pleasure."

Naruto only nodded, while Namiko opted to speak.

"Yes, a pleasure indeed! We have finished the Uzumaki Clan Historia you gifted us."

The blonde said, her voice devoid of any real emotion. Instead, just a sickeningly sweet voice. It reminded Hiruzen of how a mother would speak to her child, not how a child spoke to their Kage.  
That was not what he was concerned with, however. They'd finished the entire historical tome on the Uzumaki clan already...? How baffling.

"Well, Namiko, I didn't expect that you would read through it so quickly." When he said that, he noticed she squeezed her brother's hand slightly. Was she angry?

He continued,"I should have you a new book very soon, though." He finished with a grandfatherly smile, which seemed to soothe the girl.

That calm look on his face was short lived, however.

"Sister, should we not show him?" Naruto asked, in his usual raspy voice.

Her violet eyes flickered over to meet her brother's sapphire ones, both blondes exchanging a knowing look.

"Ojii-chan, Naruto-kun and I have made a brilliant discovery." The girl informed him, looking genuinely excited.

This made Hiruzen a bit wary, he wasn't sure what warranted as brilliant in Namiko's world. She'd brought him a bird skull once, claiming it was something wondrous...

"Let us show him, brother." The girl said, gesturing with her gloved hands. Elegantly, she removed one of the lace hand-coverings.

They released each other, and lifted their palms upwards.

Hiruzen's jaw fell at what happened next.

Silver chains burst from the hands of both children, and immediately stretched upwards and weaved into each other.

It demonstrated excellent control, as the children could manipulate their chains enough to braid them together, while also extending them up towards the ceiling.

Hiruzen was feeling quite grateful that he'd decided to tell them about their Uzumaki heritage when they were young, rather than keep it a secret.

"Quite wonderful, no?" The girl questioned him, seeming amused at his slack-jawed expression.

"I must say I am quite impressed, Naruto, Namiko. This will be perfect for you children, especially now that you're entering the Ninja Academy soon." The two exchanged yet another glance, though this one seemed to be ridden with uncertainty.

He almost wondered if the twins had some sort of telepathy. That would just be silly, of course, so he dismissed it quickly.

"The Ninja Academy?" Naruto asked, stealing glances at his sister every other word.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Don't you want to become a shinobi?" The elderly man asked, steepling his withered hands.

"I suppose." He finished lamely, in an almost melodic tone.

He'd noticed minutes ago that Namiko seemed to be studying him with those purple eyes of hers.

Lifting a hand up to her mouth as she stared, her brother gave her another glance.

"Ojii-chan?" She asked with a tilted head. Her brother was staring at her now, looking concerned.

"Yes, Namiko?" He asked patiently.

"Aren't you a bit old to be alive?" She inquired, her smile replaced with slightly parted lips.

Hiruzen Sarutobi genuinely had no idea what to say to that. Yes? Because he'd lived longer than his predecessor, his successor, and many others? No, because civilians live longer than he has on average?

Reprimand her for even asking such a thing?

"Nami! You can't say that to Ojii-sama!" Her brother muttered to her, his hand in his hair.

She blinked. "Why?"

He grasped his hair in exasperation, which Hiruzen noted was exactly like his father's s when he was young. If not longer.

"It's etiquette, sister!" He said, his palm colliding with his forehead. "Ara... My apologies, Ojii-chan." She said, giving a bow.

He opted to just move on and not to address that at all.

"As I was saying, you two will be joining the ninja academy soon. In exactly two months, so perhaps you should begin working on your ninja skills."

Sharing another glance, Namiko shrugged and Naruto nodded. "Very well." They said simultaneously, their hands meeting once more

They promptly turned around, and left.

Hiruzen hadn't even got the chance to invite them out to ramen...

* * *


	2. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namiko and Naruto have their first day at Konoha's Ninja Academy, which will be drastically better than their first.
> 
> A seed is planted in their minds, from one little idea, which later begins a horrifying habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just exposition. Whoops. Oh well, next chapter, Namiko and Naruto act especially heinous. Enjoy!

#  **_CHAPTER TWO...._ **

* * *

##  _ A Day In The Life. _

##  _ { Absurdity: A situation, quality, or state of being which is wildly unreasonable, ridiculous, or out of normal. } _

* * *

###  **_September 13th, XXXX._ **

* * *

Jiraiya sighed, leaning against the wooden gate of a city he’d never been too fond of.

Tanzaku Gai, the Fire Country capital.

It was a crime-ridden city with not much to offer besides satiating one’s own sinful desires. That served him well at times, but he was really beginning to miss Konoha. It’s vibrant atmosphere, the people, all of it. 

No matter how much he missed it, he wasn’t ready to go back. Not to see his dead apprentice’s face carved into the mountain side, who’d been like a son to him.

He understood Tsunade a lot better after he lost Minato, that he knew. 

A small monkey tapped his shoulder, causing his head to whip around, noting that the primate looked rather impatient. From it’s tail, the monkey tossed a scroll from the place on the gate where it sat, Jiraiya catching it just as the monkey poofed into thin air. 

He eyed the scroll warily. There had been an unmistakable feeling of dread building in his stomach, one which he couldn’t quite place. He just hoped it wasn’t related to his godchildren, Kami knows they didn’t need anymore trouble.

Unrolling the parchment, his eyes scanned the words slowly, raking over them.

From what he read, he really couldn’t see a reason for the pit in his stomach.

So the kids were a little weird, so what? Most people in Konoha were. It’s not like you can blame the kids for being socially inept.

He sighed in relief. That was something that would certainly change once they were in the academy and surrounded by other kids. 

It would be fine. They would be fine. His godchildren, Minato and Kushina’s legacy, would be just fine.

No need for him to go back yet, because Namiko and Naruto were okay.

And of course, by the time he does drag himself back to the Leaf Village, they’ll at least be a ninja’s standard of normal. 

Or so he thought.

* * *

* * *

  
  


Naruto was enjoying his new chain bloodline.

Shooting a silver chain from his hand, he speared the ramen box which was too high in the cabinet for him to reach.

Normally, he’d have climbed on the countertops, but this was just  _ so _ much easier.

Using his chain to bring it gently down to him, he allowed himself a small smile.

“BROTHER! WHY DID YOU SHUT OFF OUR TELEPATHIC LINK! I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING, THAT IS VERY MEAN YOU KNO-“

“We have voices for a reason, sister. There is no need to strain our minds when we can just talk.” He said simply, picking up the ramen box from the linoleum floors. 

He’d dropped it when she shouted for him. 

His sister peaked around the corner of the L-shaped hallway which led to their room, her cheek puffed in an exaggerated pout.

His blank eyes met with her much larger ones, a staring

contest of sorts.

Her nose twitched. His face stayed passive. The corners of her lips twisted up, smiling at him before she disappeared once again.

He considered that a victory.

The humming in the back of his mind agreed, a humming he knew didn’t belong to his sister.

Closing his baby blue eyes, he reestablished the link with his sister. He couldn’t hear It with his sister’s thoughts in his head. He knew the same applied to her. 

Perhaps it was cruel of him to remove the link in the first place. She was such a scatterbrain, though, hearing all of the thoughts she directed to him could be a bit much.

Her thoughts were often quite gorey, too.. But that wasn’t important, no, he had ramen to make.

_ ‘Ara, I’m the scatterbrain?’  _

No need to justify that with a response, as far as he was concerned.

_ ‘Meanie _ .’

Namiko and Naruto were only normal with one another, and unfortunately for Jiraiya, unfortunately for Hiruzen Sarutobi, unfortunately for all of Konoha, they’d never see that side of them.

* * *

###  **_September 16th...._ **

* * *

Iruka Umino had heard the rumors about his newest students. The Uzumaki twins were rather infamous in the area, after all. It wasn’t very often twins were born, so that in and of its own was a peculiarity. 

Then, add that they had halves of a demon contained in them and it was even worse.

He didn’t know how to feel, aside from a slight bit of hate and some strong discomfort.

The Kyuubi had killed his parents; and according to the villagers, those children were demonic in their own right. Some even said the demon had control over them, and that was why they were so strange, so discomforting.

His classroom was quickly filling up, full of new students, civilians and clan-children alike.

He kept his eyes glued to his paperwork, not even bothering to address the filling room.

This year would start like the others. The children would listen to his speech, they’d take their placement tests and their primary sensei’s would be decided. Be it he, or one of the many other chuunin teachers. 

There was no reason to concern himself with the elusive Uzumaki twins. Not yet; Not from prejudice and preconceived notions, nor hearsay.

He wouldn’t allow himself to be so judgemental.

It didn’t take long before he realized all that hearsay held the truth…

  
  


Entering the classroom, the two twins waltzed in with entwined hands, holding each other like lifelines. If one looked closely enough, they’d see that Naruto and Namiko had nails dug into their skin, on the verge of drawing blood. 

And although many looked at the pair with curiosity, due their near-identical physical traits, strange yet refined clothes, and hand-holding.

Near immediately, the other students in their class felt something  _ off. _

Though children often showed excellent intuition, they were naive. And thus, many believed they could actually befriend the pair. Or fawn over either of them, judging by a few of the lovestruck looking civilian girls.

A boy who was quiet, wore pretty clothes, and didn’t think girls had cooties? To the other children, he was surely a prince. 

_ ‘Those harpies are making eyes at you, brother.’ _

_ ‘I don’t like it when people stare… Can’t you make them stop _ ?’ His blue eyes gave her the most pleading look, one she’d seen fairly often on her brother.

They were by all means codependent. Her brother always needed little things like that from her. He was oh-so-shy, so afraid of watchful eyes and quiet whispers. 

Namiko was used to being his outer-defense. She had taken the position as the extrovert, the one who would attract the attention and keep eyes away from him.

Not that she minded, she loved her brother and captivating others was just so fun. It made her feel like a  _ star _ , to catch their attention with unabashed honesty and her  _ kind, sweet _ demeanor.

Naruto had said she wasn’t the greatest actor. Namiko could hardly care, the world was her stage and she had plenty of time to practice her performance.

After all, she was going to become an immortal, stay beautiful forever and dominate the world. A simple dream, really.

Her brother caught that thought, sighing at how difficult that sounded. She could dominate the world, he’d just be her left-hand man, thank you very much. 

She giggled, before finally taking the attention back onto herself. 

“Ara, it appears I lost my purse!” She sighed dramatically, while nearly every boy (and a few girls) turned towards her with full attention.

Namiko didn’t own a purse. She had never owned a purse. Or even a satchel.

The eager to please children didn’t know that. 

“I’ll help you look for it! My name is Leo!” A random boy raised his hand.

She giggled, daintily raising her hand over her mouth. “Were you eavesdropping, Leo-san?” She asked, tilting her head.

It was meant to be cute, a perfectly rehearsed movement, a fine act. But her eyes, her heart-stopping purple eyes, gave it all away.

They were empty. Hollow.

As Leo’s brown eyes met hers, he felt so  _ wrong. _ Like a glass doll being handed to a rowdy child, he felt like plaything, like something soon to be destroyed. 

His mouth went dry, left for at a loss for words. “We’ll do it for you!” A trio of girls said, standing suddenly. They were clearly wealthy civilians, trying to kiss up to someone who looked as a regal as Nami.

Naruto didn’t like it, not one bit. His sister merely giggled as a small group of kids argued over who could fetch her bag.

The three girls left the class to search, whilst Naruto opted to stare out the window.

Oh, how he longed to be outside. Away from this class and their bright-eyes, away from all of these naive children.

He despised them all, every facet of them.

How could they all stare at  _ him _ like that? It took one look for him to decipher who in this class would even become a ninja. 

The results were miles less than impressive. Of course, any and all clan children would become ninja, that was a given. But his and Nami’s graduating year was full of civilians. Matter of fact, it looked to be about ⅔ of them were amongst the nameless, ninja-wannabes.

If they did somehow make it out of the academy, they’d die in the first year, he was certain. He’d read the statistics, the data-sets on shinobi life. 

They were grim, especially for kids like  _ them. _

Of course, he wasn’t worried for them. Or even Namiko and himself.

  
  


Obviously, he wasn’t worried for Nami. She was going to take over the world, and he’d be alongside her. The academy was nothing, a mere pebble amongst stones and boulders. 

Nothing would ever stop them, nothing would ever come between them.

Especially not a silly academy. 

He could feel the joy bubbling in his sister as she heard his thoughts as if they were her own. 

It was only the loud slam of the classroom door closing which pulled the two of them from their thoughts.

“Listen up, kids!” A newly entered man, in the standard chuunin uniform said loudly.

Every set of eyes settled on him, and the man didn’t even flinch.

Naruto himself thought the idea of dozens upon dozens of children staring at you with rapt attention seemed horrifying.

Namiko thought it seemed like great fun.

“You may call me Mizuki-sensei, and my friend over here is Iruka-sensei. We’ll be the ones doing your placement tests for today. When we call your name, you’ll come with us into an empty classroom, and show us what you’re capable of. Any questions?”

Several children’s hands darted up, and Mizuki began taking in their inquiries.

Naruto however, had another idea. Pulling out a notebook from his pile of school supplies, he opened to the first page.

He decided then and there that for every major clan-name he heard, he would jot down their physical attributes. This would be important, he thought.

Data was always important.

Information was  _ always _ important, especially when it came to ninja clans.

After the questions stopped, they started calling children into the other classroom.

It started with civilian children, none of which he cared the slightest bit about. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they began calling clan-children.

The Auburame and Akimichi were first.

Choji, the first Akimichi, was named. He was a rotund boy, which lined up with what the Hokage had told him of. He knew they had unique jutsu which increased the size of their bodies. It only made sense for them to have naturally large bodies as well. He had odd swirl tattoos on his cheeks, which he made sure to jot down. Perhaps it was some sort of clan symbol? 

It went on like that for a while, with him jotting down any notable features of clan children. The easiest to pick out were the Hyuuga, with pale eyes and pale skin.

The Uchiha boy was nearly indistinct, if it weren’t for his dark hair and eyes. Oh, and the giant Uchiwa fan on the back of his shirt. 

The few Nara were actually indistinguishable, which was a shame, because the Hokage had told him they were the geniuses of the Leaf Village. He’d hoped they would stand out more. Dealing with geniuses sounded so pesky. 

All he could see was that they had brown hair and brown eyes.

Inuzuka and Aburame were simple, he knew he’d have no trouble picking them out of a crowd. 

Last, but not least, the Uzumaki name was called.

“Uzumaki Namiko, you’re up.” Called the white-haired chuunin.

Of course, they would be called one at a time.

His sister exchanged a glance with him, one full of worry. Not for herself, but for him.

He knew she’d make a scene if he didn’t tell her not to, she wouldn’t want to leave him by himself.

He didn’t want to leave her, either, but it would not do at all to be kicked out on the first day for bad behavior.

‘ _ Go.’  _ He communicated simply, but the thought of being alone made it hard to get across.

Once she walked past the limit of the telepathic link, it would sever, and then he would have to hear It again.

The thought made his blood run cold. Whenever they were too far apart, it was always  _ so loud _ .

Not wanting to violate her brother’s wish, Namiko stood up.

‘ _ I will make this quick.’ _

She walked away from their desk, and he felt his heart thumping in his chest as she left the room.

The classroom must’ve been far, because the whispering in his mind started nearly immediately.

_ (AlWaYsWatChiNgAlWaySWatChiNg.) _

**_((EYESEYESEYESEYESEYES.))_ **

No one was looking, no one at all.

It was lying. It was always lying.

_ (LiArLiArLiArLiAr) _

The connection disappeared, and the whispers turned to screeching amongst loud static and murmurs. His head throbbed, and he could only clutch at the sides of his head and wait for Namiko.

Minutes were beginning to feel like centuries. 

**_(THEYSEEYOU. THEYHATEYOU. THEYARELAUGHING.)_ **

His airways felt like they were constricting, why was it so hard to breathe? Why were they laughing? Who were they? 

They hate him? He hates them too. 

_ (StArEstAreSTaRE _ .  **_STARE_ ** .) 

* * *

As Namiko entered the classroom with Mizuki and Iruka, her head was already throbbing, and itching from the inside.

The beast inside was clawing at the interior of her skull, knowing her other half was yards away. It was painful to It when she and Naruto separated, which was why It made it painful for them, too.

She hated It. 

**_(jUdGeMEnT.)_ ** The voice in her head bellowed out, she found It to be as useless as ever. It just had to say the obvious.

Of course they were judging her, and It whispered that a thousand times over, a thousand different directions in her skull.

Ignoring the cacophony of whispers and the throb in her head, she stood in front of the two sensei’s, fully prepared to receive placement. 

She and her brother had planned for this. They would score exactly the same. 

They handed her wooden kunai, and asked if she knew how to use them.

Of course she did, she was Namiko Uzumaki, future queen of the world. How could she  _ not _ know? Distaste lingered on her tongue, and It thrashed around within her.

It hated all of this disrespect, and she loathed to admit she hated it too. 

**_(HuRt. hUrT. HUrT. HURTHURTHURT-)_ **

Incoherent screeching made it hard to hear the instructions given, but she took the wooden kunai, and carefully perfected her aim.

Her brother had been the one to convince her of the benefits of thrown weapons, which was the only reason she knew how to slightly throw these things. 

Her kunai landed dead in the outermost ring of the target, which was on one of the classroom walls. 

She’d thrown it from a small distance, using just enough force to make it stick.

She was disappointed that her kunai had not struck dead center, that she had not gotten a bullseye. 

It made the beast angrier.

**_(THEYCHEATEDYOU. CHEATEDCHEATEDCHEATED.)_ **

Namiko almost wanted to believe it, to agree, but it was for naught. They hadn’t truly cheated her, her violet eyes surely would’ve noticed. 

The beast grew angrier, screeching curses and calling for blood. Her body was beginning to feel the hatred boiling in her blood, hatred like an intoxicating chemical.

**_((CHEATCHEATCHEATCHEATCHEAT-))_ **

She threw the shuriken, scoring similarly, all while the beast screamed for them to hurt. 

Maybe if she did, the damn thing would quit screeching all the time.. 

An enticing prospect, one she’d have to look into. Surely her brother would be interested in finding that out, as well. 

“Good job, that’s better than most pre-academy  _ civilian _ children.” Remarked that white-haired teacher, which made Namiko decide that she hated him.

How dare such an ugly creature call her a civilian? She was an  _ Uzumaki. _

It was hard to think of any appropriate response, so she opted to say nothing at all, even if she’d like to tell him to dive into the nearest trench and never come back.

She knew that comment would bother her all night. Did Namiko  _ look _ like a damn civvy to him?! The  _ audacity _ . 

She ought to make his skin into a purse for that. She’d always wanted a purse, after all. 

A bead of sweat ran down Iruka’s neck once the girl had left. During the entire time she’d been in there with he and Mizuki, she hadn’t blinked once.

* * *

  
  


By the time she and Naruto had finished each of their tests, they were reunited for good, their heads finally beginning to calm.

It was as they made their way out, that several parents spotted them.

Horrified gasps, people grabbing their children and leaving, and general shock spilled out.

Parents couldn’t believe it. The demon twins of Konoha would be attending school with  _ their precious children. _

The idea alone was enough to make more than a dozen civilian families un-enroll their children. A few ninja families even followed their example. 

It was after that day, that one singular day, that their entire school reputation was destroyed.

But Namiko, nor Naruto, had even thought about all the horrified parents around them. They simply walked along, ignoring the crowd, until Namiko expressed her budding hypothesis.

“Brother,” She said, catching the attention of her ever-so-dreary sibling.

He raised his head to meet her gaze, pulling his eyes from where they were glued to the ground.

“I have the most interesting idea, one which I think may require some research!” She chirped, speaking aloud despite the utter lack of necessity. At home, he was always an advocate for actually speaking…. But here? Around all these people? These  _ enemies _ ?

Namiko might think of the people of Konoha as little dollies to play with, but he saw Konoha for what it was. Enemy territory. 

Naruto thought distantly, that maybe Namiko liked the sound of her own voice. That would explain it.

She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, but his lips only quirked upwards, the closest thing to a smile he could muster after such an exhausting day.

Unlike Namiko, who was boundlessly energetic, Naruto found himself being continually exhausted. Perhaps he’d be concerned, if he knew it wasn’t a side effect of The Beast. 

“It always asks me to…”Namiko silenced herself, establishing their mental link instead of speaking aloud. If any of the passersby on their walk home had noticed her sudden silence, they surely didn't show it. It was unlikely they did, seeing as everyone gave them a comically large berth at all times.

‘ _ It wants me to hurt things. I find myself wondering, if I did, would it be pleased enough to leave us alone? Even just for a little while?’  _ She telecommunicated, large curious eyes locked onto him.

He pursed his lips, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. He knew very well that  _ hurting,  _ was bad. Be it intentional, accidental, or because brain-demons told you so.

The Hokage had said it was bad, therefore, it probably was. At least on a legal level. But morals, those were something that needed to be defined by anyone who held them…. Well, the Hokage had also said that it was okay to hurt people under certain pretenses. Like for the sake of a comrade, or the village, in self-defense, or defense of another. A humming in his mind, one he wasn’t sure belonged to Namiko. 

So would it be wrong? To hurt, to subsequently kill? And if it was, would it be worth it?

Of course, this was working under the assumption that  _ hurting others,  _ would please the beast at all. 

Hurting each other certainly hadn’t, because Naruto remembered how much his brain-demon thrashed during all those early childhood fist-fights with Namiko.

This… It warranted research.. A grim smile settled on their faces. The Uzumaki twins loved learning, and wouldn’t this be the perfect subject to learn about? 

‘ _ We should go to the library. I’ll need to read up on things like.. Disposal, and the like.’ _

Namiko grinned, showing far too many teeth. A nearby child suddenly broke into tears. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to anyone who's reading this! Please leave feedback in comments if possible.


End file.
